


Mutually Beneficial

by SunriseRose1023



Series: 2016 SPN Kink Bingo [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Art, Frottage, Homosexuality, M/M, Male Homosexuality, NSFW Art, Pic Set
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8138975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunriseRose1023/pseuds/SunriseRose1023
Summary: It’s destined to end. They both know that, but neither one really gives a damn right now. A high-powered business executive and a hooker can’t live happily ever after. Real life is not a Julia Roberts movie. But for now, it’s good.
Square Filled: AdamDean





	

It’s destined to end. They both know that, but neither one really gives a damn right now. A high-powered business executive and a hooker can’t live happily ever after. Real life is not a Julia Roberts movie.

Dean Smith and Adam Milligan know that, but what they’ve got is working for them. Dean works too much to worry about putting any effort into dating, and Adam’s sick of trying to beat the rush for a spot in a shelter when it gets cold outside.

From the first moment Dean saw those ratty Converses, baby blues, and all-but-nonexistent smile, he knew he had to have this boy. And from the first moment Adam saw Dean’s expensive Prius rolling down the street, he knew he had to get a ride.

He was riding something completely different later on that night.

Now, the ratty Converses have become chew toys for the dog Dean absolutely does not have. Some of the people from that not-so-nice part of town sometimes wonder what happened to the blue-eyed boy, and whether or not he managed to escape. When Mr. Smith comes into the office with a smile and some pep in his step, his coworkers have their own ideas of the reason why.

Sure, one day it will end. Probably badly, bloody, or explosively. But for now, it works. Both of them are happy, both of them benefit, and both of them go out of their way to make sure the other one … enjoys himself.

Multiple times a night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ao3 or Photobucket blocked the image and I cannot figure out another way to add it in here. So, please copy and paste this link to see the original post on my Tumblr, which has the image there. 
> 
> http://sunriserose1023.tumblr.com/post/148562814774/mutually-beneficial


End file.
